Shinko and Bishonen celebrate different holidays
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: this was formerly titled A christmas story, Shinko style, but I couldn't make that play, so I am doing something different. Read for how to be a part of the next chapter. Contains Christmas and New Year's merriment. Sorry that it's late. R+R, don't forget
1. Default Chapter

Note for my "Usual Readers": If you don't know Cal or Bay, don't worry, they are the nicknames for a few of my guy friends I hang out with a school. Strange nicknames, huh? I hang out with strange people! The mention of Tidus is not from FFX, but that is the nickname I gave my boyfriend that is soon maybe I don't know if he will be or not, but I just put him in to make fun of him!!!! Hehehehehe...   
  
anyway, disclaimers like I don't own Christmas, Santa, Rudolph, or trees, (despite what the story says) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or SSBM, tragically.... poor Marth! Anyway, don't own any hot springs... T_T I wish I owned some hot bishonen... and a hot spring! HELLO GUY SIDE OF PLANET TENREI! ^________________________________^   
  
  
A Christmas Story, Shinko Style  
by Shinko, of course  
  
Not everyone was happy, but it was sure to change when Shinko came over. Everyone knew that she had planned an extravaganza, which included a lot of anime people! ^_^!  
  
Cal (putting his shield in a nearby corner): So you're saying that everyone under the Japanese sun will be here?  
  
Bay (chomping on all the cookies): No, just the anime sun. There are so many people in Japan, and you know that they all won't fit inside this room.  
  
(The door opens)  
  
Guy: Hello? Is this the place?  
  
Cal (picking up his shield incase that guy's an invader): It depends on what you are looking for.  
  
Guy: Well, I know the sound of that voice anywhere. As much as Shinko talks about you, I bet you're Cal.  
  
Cal: Yes, that fact is true.  
  
Guy: Do you still not know who I am?  
  
Bay (now eating the cake): That's Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto: 'bout damn time. Someone knows the biggest face in Duel Monsters history!  
  
(door opens again)  
  
Girl: This has got to be it.  
  
Cal: That voice.....  
  
Girl: Seto, don't tell me you're planning to run away.  
  
Seto: Millennia!   
  
Millennia: What? I mean when Shinko gets here you might want to run, but it might not go over that well.  
  
Gene Starwind: And she barely has a crush on me!  
  
Seto: Hmmm..... anyone want to duel?  
  
Millennia: I'll be glad to!  
  
(dueling arena pops up out of no where)  
  
Gene: Are you sure that you want to, Seto? I heard she has some rare cards that no one ever heard of before!  
  
Cal: I still don't know how to play.  
  
Gene: Shinko taught me! ^_^!  
  
Millennia: All right, Seto! Prepare for the ultimate encounter!  
  
Bay: Oh, well..... (looks around to find more food.) Go Seto!  
  
(Seto and Millennia draw their five card hand)  
  
Seto: All right. Millennia, I'll give you first move.  
  
Millennia: Oh shoot. Well, I summon the WINGS OF VALMAR! With attack points at 3500 and defense points at 3000, it'll cream all your monsters, including your stupid Ultimate Dragon!  
  
Seto (draws a card): Hmm..... you are right, but can it compete with Regaiki, which destroys all opposing monsters? I play Regaiki!! Then, I'll put a card face down in defense mode.  
  
Millennia: CRAP! All right then, check this out! I call upon the EYE OF VALMAR! And it's a force not to be messed with! 2000/2500 It has an effect too!  
  
Seto: The Eye of Valmar? Since when were these Duel Monsters? I don't get it! Did you do something for Pegasus?   
  
(Pegasus pops up at the door)  
  
Pegasus: Actually, Kaiba-kun, Millennia knew that it was time to get into something else, and when I saw her, I couldn't resist. Taking all the parts of Valmar from her and making them cards using my Millennium Eye was quite easy!  
  
Seto: Pegasus! I bet you did it to see her.... PRODUCTS!  
  
Shinko: What does this have to do with Christmas? (walks in and looks at Pegasus.) You ruined my story!  
  
Pegasus: Shinko-Chan! I didn't expect to see you here!  
  
Shinko: This is my party. Not a dueling contest! (looks around and sees Seto) SETO!!!!! YOU CAME!!!!  
  
Seto: I had to. I like free food!  
  
Shinko: Who doesn't?  
  
Bay: Hey, Shinko.  
  
Shinko: Sup? I can't believe you people! This is for Christmas, not to make yourself look greater than those around you! Besides, I got gifts.  
  
Gene: Did you get me a Melphina doll?  
  
Shinko: (mocking him) a Melphina doll? HA!  
  
Sephiroth: I shall kill you!  
  
(Sephy falls from the ceiling and lands on his face)  
  
Shinko: Sephy? You okay?  
  
Gene: I think he's fine.  
  
Shinko: Well, I know that you lazy bums don't do anything around here, but here goes. I need you to decorate, clean, cook, and then party, after that you take all the decorations down, clean and put all the dishes away. Seto, you come with me!  
  
Seto: What?! OH NO!!! (runs away in fear)  
  
Shinko (changes into her Yami): YO!!! Where is Bakura?  
  
Pegasus: I see you have used your Millennium item to transform! Shinko-Chan, I was wondering if you have seen that push over boyfriend of yours?  
  
Shinko: You mean Tidus-Baka?  
  
Pegasus: Yes, him. Have you chatted with his Yami?  
  
Yami Shinko: I haven't talked with that dumb ass in so long. Stupid Christmas break. Anyway, where is Bakura?  
  
(Bakura walks in the room)  
  
Bakura: I'm here, sorry I'm late.  
  
Sephiroth: Someone to kill YAY  
  
Yami Shinko: He is NOT someone to kill!  
  
Sephiroth: Why do you not want me to kill him?  
  
Yami Shinko: 'Cause I love my Bakura.  
  
Pegasus: Humph. stupid Yami Bakura gets all the girls.  
  
Bakura: No, I'm the sweetie pie. I get them. My Yami is a dog! He hovers over girls like he's gonna die tomorrow!  
  
Yami Shinko: Like that's bad?!  
  
Seto: Yami Shinko, you're like.... a... slu....  
  
(Bakura changes into Yami Bakura)  
  
Yami Bakura: You wanna say that again?  
  
Seto: GRRR! I'll use the Millennium Bowtie and get my Yami!  
  
(Changes to *my* version of his Yami)  
  
Y. Seto: Oh.... yeah.... I like KILLING!!  
  
Sephy: Me too!  
  
Yami Bakura: Dear Shinko, let us depart.  
  
Yami Shinko: But, it's a party! Free food!  
  
Cal: True.  
  
Y. Bakura: Well, then, let's have a party. Then me and you will have to chat, Shinko.  
  
Tidus walks in.  
  
Tidus: I'm LATE!! SUMIMASEN!  
  
Yami Shinko: No one cares.  
  
Tidus: YAMI SHINKO!! YOU CAME!!  
  
Yami Shinko: Yes, Tidus Baka.  
  
Y. Bakura: Heh heh heh. Now you're a stupid Baka, baka.  
  
Cal: So, is this the party?  
  
Y. Shinko (turns back into herself)  
  
Shinko: That was quick... and Y. Bakura what were you doing with your arm around my waist? That's enough! My Yami has the worst in taste.  
  
Y. Bakura: Have yourself a stupid party cause afterwards your Yami and I have an appointment!  
  
Shinko: GRRRRR!! Who wants to decorate the tree?  
  
Tidus: We don't have a tree.  
  
Shinko (looks at the surrounding area): Come to think of it, you're right. Oh well.  
  
Seto: Go out and get one.  
  
Shinko: You been outside lately? damn it's cold.  
  
Pegasus: Why don't we go get one and you work on getting this place ready, hmm?  
  
Cal: Yeah, me and Bay, Pegsy, Seto, Gene, and Y. Bakura can go and get you a tree!  
  
Shinko: Sounds great. I'll get the axe.  
  
(goes and gets the axe and hands it to Y. Bakura)  
  
Y. Bakura: This axe gives me power.  
  
Seto: That's bad.  
  
Millennia: Go on boys and get us a tree.  
  
Shinko: Get a good one. Last year Sephy got me a twig that had no branches and tried to call it a tree.  
  
Sephy: I had too much Egg nog.  
  
Shinko: Who spiked it last year?  
  
Sephy: It had to have been Cloud. He needed a reason to get both Tifa and Aeris in his bed at the same time.  
  
Shinko: O.O!! That's enough of that!  
  
Cal: Want us to drag Tidus with us?  
  
Tidus: I'll melt all the snow. (--it's an inside joke if you don't get it. Sorry, it's a me and him thing)  
  
Shinko: Let him stay, that way I can torture him with the wreath!  
  
Tidus: It gives me a bad rash!! No!! I'll go with them!!   
(--another inside joke)  
  
Shinko: Why don't you all go and pick out a tree. I don't need danglers.  
  
Seto: Oh no, Shinko you need someone!  
  
Shinko: Are you volunteering?  
  
Seto: (Gulp) No....  
  
Shinko: THEN GO AND GET US A DAMNED TREE!  
  
Everyone but Shinko goes to get the tree.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hmmm... this axe makes me feel so superior to the rest of the world....  
  
Seto: Not good not good!  
  
Pegsy: REALLY! Oh well...  
  
Millennia: I beat you in a duel.  
  
Seto: You did not.  
  
Gene: I'll get the outlaw star to help carry the thing.  
  
Sephy: Can I kill you now?  
  
Gene: No.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, Sephy! Let's go on a killing spree!  
  
Sephy: Last time I did Shinko tried to kill me for not taking her on the adventure.  
  
Y. Bakura: Shinko, eh? I'll invite her after the party!  
  
Sephy: YAY!  
  
Seto: Is that a good tree?  
  
Tidus: A good tree to stick up Cow's ass!  
  
Cal: I'm not a COW (--that's Cal's new trademark)  
  
Marth (dressed as tree salesman) Can I get you a tree?  
  
Y. Bakura: CAN I KILL HIM?  
  
Marth: AHH! NO WAY MAN!  
  
Sephy: Shinko gets the first kill of the season, you know that.  
  
Marth: What kind of people are you?  
  
Sephy: We're normal people and we want a big tree!   
  
(a guy walks onto the scene wearing a lumber jack outfit and cursing something about Pegasus and his wine)  
  
Guy: Hello. I want to cut down a tree.  
  
Y. Bakura: Who made him the cutter-person?  
  
Guy: I'm the cutter guy!  
  
Marth: This is Ralph.  
  
Ralph: Hi!  
  
Guy: I'm Ralph!  
  
(Ralph, the first one is a dog)  
  
Ralph dog: hello ruff  
  
Ralph: Sorry about the confusion, but do you want a tree?  
  
Seto: ...umm.... YEAH! ( sarcastic tone)  
  
Ralph dog: Ruff I'll pee on one for you.  
  
Y. Bakura: I'M KILLIN' THE DOG!  
  
Ralph dog: Ruff? No way ruff!  
  
(a cat walks onto the scene with a bullet hole where it's head should be.)  
  
Cat: Meow.  
  
Ralph dog: Yum! ( chases after the headless cat) RUFF!! RUFF!  
  
Cat: Ah shit! First I walk onto this property and this guy shoots me with his 22 then this dog named the same name as the tree cutter has to come and chase me, Meow. What is the world coming to?  
  
Seto: Like wise, there cat.   
  
Ralph dog: I like cats Ruff  
  
Ralph: I'll get you a tree. Hiccup!  
  
Pegasus: YOU!!! THAT'S WHERE MY WINE WENT YOU THIEF!  
  
Marth: You stole his wine?  
  
Ralph: Hic! No.... I ate it.....  
  
Y. Bakura: This stupid basta....  
  
Seto: BAKURA!  
  
Y. Bakura: He is!  
  
Marth: How do you eat wine?  
  
Pegasus: Wait! There is something wrong with the wine thief tree cutter guy!  
  
Ralph (glowing madly) Hic! I am Yami Ralph and I have come to take Pegsy's wine!  
  
Pegasus: NOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME TO LIFE!!!!!!!   
  
Seto: huh? You mean that YOU have a worst nightmare? DAMN I THOUGHT I WAS A WIMP!  
  
Y. Bakura: I will be all of your worst nightmares if you keep up this stupidity! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Y. Ralph: Anyway, you don't know my real name. I am THE ULTIMATE WINE THIEF TREE CUTTER GUY: YAMI YOSHI!!!  
  
Seto: Isn't that Shinko's brother?  
  
Pegasus: There's a new Millennium item and it's coming this way!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EYES IT'S A MILLENNIUM GOBLET!  
  
Everyone else: Hahahaha how funny.  
  
Marth: We sell trees.  
  
Sephy: I see that but are you allowed to sell them off of someone else's property?  
  
Marth: Does that matter? I sell trees.  
  
Seto: But this is Kaiba corp. land!  
  
Tidus: I'm a baka!  
  
Sephy: We know that. Stop interrupting Seto and Marth's fight I wanna see some bloodshed.  
  
Seto: On Christmas eve?  
  
Sephy: Yeah.  
  
Marth: You want a tree?  
  
Everyone including Yami Yoshi: YES!  
  
Marth: It'll be one gazillion dollars. Go pick one out.  
  
Sephy: I don't want a tree. How much is it for a twig?  
  
Marth: Five gazillion dollars.  
  
Y. Bakura: I bet Shinko is pissed off cause this is taking so long. Wonder what she's doing?  
  
(Back at Shinko's house)  
  
Shinko is sitting in a hot spring not wearing anything, but nothing bad is showing.   
  
Shinko: Those twerps don't know what they're missing. WOOHOO! I love hot springs....   
  
(Back to the Tree Discovery team)  
  
Y. Bakura: Yup.... I bet she's working so hard getting the house ready.  
  
Sephy: I doubt it.  
  
Seto: MARTH DAMMIT WE WANT A TREE!  
  
Marth: I know but you have to pay first.  
  
Seto: This property belongs to Shinko!!  
  
Marth: Hey, talk to my boss about it. She's up in the big house over there.  
  
Seto: Shinko's your boss?  
  
Marth: No kidding. Millions of people buy trees this time of year from her because here in Japan not many pine trees grow, dumb asses!  
  
Sephy: Hmm... we are in Japan?  
  
Marth: Yeah.  
  
Seto: No we aren't. We are friends of Shinko. Give us a damn tree or else.  
  
Marth: BUT!!!!  
  
Y. Yoshi: Listen, I have a problem with hic your service it sucks! We'll never by a tree from you!!  
  
Y. Bakura: We'll go find a twig somewhere else!  
  
Sephy: HAHAHA we're getting a twig.  
  
Marth: But you can't because in Japan this is the only place to by a pine tree.  
  
Gene: No it isn't.   
  
(Gene pulls out a cell phone and dials a number)  
  
Gene: Hello. Are you Shinko's mom?  
  
Voice: Yup. What is she in trouble?  
  
Gene: No, but there is this guy that is pissing her off because he's charging one gazillion dollars for a pine tree just so we can have Christmas.  
  
Voice: So why doesn't she go buy one at Wal-Mart?  
  
Gene: Hey, thanks! click  
  
Sephy: What she say?  
  
Gene: We're going to Wal-Mart!  
  
Seto: How 'bout I get Kaiba corp. to make one?  
  
Marth: Kaiba corp. can't make trees!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah?   
  
Marth: YEAH! SO BUY A TREE FROM ME!  
  
Y. Yoshi: I'm driving.  
  
Gene: We don't have a car.... but I have the outlaw star.  
  
Y. Yoshi: But I have a compact convertible that doesn't need some naked person in a tube of toothpaste to drive it!  
  
Gene: Well it doesn't need Melphina anymore. We have to go to sub-ether mode fifty million times to get there!  
  
Y. Yoshi: My PIZZA ETHER mode will only take thirty minutes to get to Tokyo Wal-Mart!   
  
Seto: Why don't I call the Blue eyes and he can take us?  
  
Marth: Because the Pokefloats are faster!  
  
Gene: No! The Outlaw Star is the fastest!   
  
Pegasus: I'll use Yoshi's car since it has the stolen wine that belongs to me!  
  
Sephy: I wanna fly there!  
  
Gene: On what?  
  
Sephy: Not my sword but on my chocobo!  
  
Y. Bakura: I ate it for breakfast with Yoshi the other day.  
  
Everyone else: GROSS!  
  
Gene: You knew him?  
  
Y. Bakura: I have to know the Yami of the brother of my bride to be!  
  
Sephy: YOU'RE MARRING SHINKO?! ...and YOU ATE MY CHOCOBO?!  
  
Y. Bakura: Well don't look at me look at Yoshi!   
  
Gene: We weren't looking at you. There's a Lamebrains over there and it's the fastest car ever!  
  
Y. Yoshi: That's MINE!  
  
Everyone else: you liar.  
  
Pegasus: I have a copy cat card so let's use it to copy the wine that Yoshi stole!  
  
Y. Yoshi: No, it's mine!  
  
Sephy: What isn't yours?  
  
Y. Bakura: YOU MADE ME EAT THE CHOCOBO! AND YOU STOLE PEGSY'S WINE AND YOU STEAL CARS!  
  
Y. Yoshi: That I don't do! I don't steal cars! It was mine!  
  
Everyone looks behind them to see a giant sign that reads in big bold not hard to miss letters   
  
MINE, JAPAN  
  
Yami Bakura: actually, it's still Mine.  
  
Everyone else: HAHAHAHA that's the town name!  
  
Marth: Don't you guys need a tree?  
  
Y. Yoshi: No we want twigs and hic hand picked dog poo.  
  
Marth: EWWW! I wanna hit on what ever you were smoking!  
  
Sephy: You smoke?   
  
Y. Bakura: You guys! WE are supposed to be getting a tree for Shinko.  
  
Marth: I thought you wanted twigs!  
  
Gene: We do?  
  
Sephy: Yeah!  
  
Y. Yoshi: Hey, Pegsy. Let's go get some wine.  
  
Pegsy: I'll pay.  
  
Gene: I'M COMING WITH YOU!  
  
Marth: You are a tree hunter and I'm a seller!  
  
Y. Bakura: Hmm.... all right. Pegsy, call Shinko's mom. Ask her where the nearest Wal-mart is.  
  
Marth: There is a Wal-Mart in the forest if you pay me ten gazillion dollars.  
  
Gene: YOU MONEY GRUBBING BITCH!  
  
Marth: No, I am not a dog.  
  
(in the meantime, Pegsy and Y. Yoshi managed to get away to go and get more wine, which Pegsy is paying for.)  
  
(Back at Shinko's house)  
  
Shinko: Wonder where those guys are? I should call Marth and tell him that they are coming and to jack up all the prices.  
  
Ring ring  
  
Marth: Hello?   
  
Shinko: Marthy!  
  
Marth: Don't call me that! Whatjacha need?  
  
Shinko: I was calling to warn you about my friends coming to get a Christmas tree and Pegsy should pay the gazillions of dollars.  
  
Marth: Pegsy left. He went to get wine with your brother.  
  
Shinko: THAT SLEAZY WINE GRUBBING MONSTER! YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO SHOOT HIM WITH ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN!  
  
Marth: Pegsy?  
  
Shinko: NO MY BROTHER! HE STILL OWES MONEY ON THE LAST FIFTY MILLION TREES HE'S BORROWED!  
  
CLICK  
  
Shinko: sleez ball.  
  
(back with the Tree finders)  
  
Sephy: So who was that, Marth?  
  
Marth: Shinko. She's pissed.  
  
Gene: When is she not?  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh!! That woman!!  
  
Seto: I thought that you liked her Yami.  
  
Y. Bakura: Her Yami is the only one that would consider getting with me.  
  
Seto: So you like her Yami?  
  
Y. Bakura: Hell yeah.  
  
Seto: SHE LIKES ME!  
  
Gene: That's enough! Here. I saved up one gazillion dollars in pennies for a tree.  
  
Marth: We don't take Pennies. we take nickels!  
  
Gene: I'm calling Shinko's mom.  
  
Ring ring  
  
Voice: Is that you Gene? Damn what happened you didn't get a tree from Wal-Mart?  
  
Gene: We are in JAPAN, lady. They don't take dollars.  
  
Voice: That's when you go to the airport and get dollars converted into yen.  
  
Gene: We can't get there it's almost midnight.  
  
Voice: How long have you waited to call me?  
  
Gene: Twelve hours.  
  
Voice: I'm going to Fed Ex you a tree.  
  
Gene: COOL! When will it get here?  
  
Voice: three million years.  
  
Gene: What kind of Fed Ex do you use, demon lady?  
  
Voice: I was teasing you.  
  
Gene: HAHAHA you're not funny.  
  
Voice: Okay.   
  
Click  
  
(a truck appears out of Shinko's garage. It's a Fed Ex kind and in it is a giant tree.)  
  
Fed Ex guy in the truck: Hey, Gene Starwind we have a package for you. It's twenty gazillion dollars.  
  
Gene: Hold on a minute. Sephy, where are we going to get twenty gazillion dollars?  
  
Marth: Ask Shinko! Ask Pegasus. He's at the nearest Sake bar.  
  
Fed Ex guy: DAMN YOU! PAY ME! NOW!  
  
Y. Bakura reaches into his pocket and pulls out twenty gazillion dollars.  
  
Fed Ex guy: BOUT DAMN TIME!  
  
(drives away)  
  
Y. Bakura: I can't believe he fell for it. That was really Chinese money!  
  
Gene: We got a tree.  
  
Ralph dog comes back.  
  
Ralph dog: TERRITORY!!  
  
Y. Bakura: HELL NO YOU DOG!  
  
(uses the axe intended to cut down trees to destroy the dog)  
  
Y. Bakura: YAY I GOT TO KILL IT!  
  
Marth: hahahaha you people funny.  
  
Gene picks up his cell phone to call Pegasus, but Pegasus is not answering his phone.  
  
Everyone picks up a part of the tree to go back to Shinko's house.  
  
Seto: We got a tree!  
  
Sephy: Let's decorate it!  
  
So they start decorating the tree.  
  
Shinko: Why don't we sing a song since I sold all of my Christmas CDs!  
  
Marth: Cool!  
  
---a Shinko Christmas song--  
  
Shinko: I was waitin'  
  
Y. Bakura: For this moment  
  
Marth: By all the trees  
  
Sephy: with my sword  
  
Seto: IN it's sheath  
  
Cal: Watching it snow  
  
Bay: as it glows  
  
Tidus: greeeeeeeeeen.  
  
Tree: I noticed it was Christmas when I saw you smile like that!  
  
Pegsy: Cause only do I ever get so much   
  
Y. Yoshi: SAKE!!!! (he yelled that cause he's drunk)  
  
Fed Ex guy: at Christmas!  
  
Voice from the phone: I love my Christmas songs  
  
Millennia: Only as much as I do you!  
  
Decorations on the tree: Everyone knows that only the snow glows green on Christmas.  
  
Shinko (whispering) does it really?  
  
Seto: I never thought I would see the day I greeted it with a smile!  
  
Sephy: Or a sword!  
  
Tree: Never forget how much I love it when it snows  
  
Tidus: greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Cookies!  
  
Trees in the Tree lot: YEAH COOKIES!  
  
Bartender at the bar: YEAH DRUNKEN COOKIES!  
  
Loan Shark: yeah drunken rich cookies!  
  
Shinko: WE NEVER NEED YOU GO AWAY!  
  
Loan Shark: Oh well. (leaves)  
  
----end the Song---  
  
the bell on the clock says it's Christmas.  
  
Shinko: Let's go watch outlaw star!  
  
Gene: I wanna meet Santa!  
  
Sephy: I killed him six years ago.  
  
Y. Bakura: There goes my plan to take over the world.  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?  
  
Y. Bakura: his sleigh can go around the world in one night. Think of all the bombing, nightmares, and everything else bad too! YAY!  
  
Shinko: (turns into her Yami) YAY DESTRUCTION!  
  
Marth: No one will see Santa the same way again.  
  
Soon there was footsteps on the roof and Y. Bakura, Y. Shinko, and Sephy were waiting to kill him in hopes of taking over the world. But since the writer of this story has to go and wait for Santa herself, the story doesn't have a true ending. SORRY BUT YOUR BAD NOT MINE!   
  
Note to the ones to who actually read this story: No matter what decorations on your tree will never sing no matter how much you drink.   
  
Y. Yoshi: OH YEAH I HEARD 'UM SING!  
  
Shinko: SHOVE IT YOU DIDN'T!   
  
Another note: Do you people get the joke about the Pizza either mode? Well there's a sandwich called a sub sandwich, so I used Pizza because I was hungry! 


	2. Shinko and Crew celebrate New Years

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Christmas trees, a Sake Bar, Tokyo, Japan, a girl named Martha, Nancy, Mr. Alleluia, Shin-Mart or a Wal-Mart.   
  
Shinko and Bishonen Holiday Special: Happy New Year!  
  
After the group, that is the group that had the Christmas tree fiasco, had their party, something had to be done about the next few days coming up! It was time to work on what to do for new years! So Yami Bakura, Seto, Sephy, Gene, Marth, and Shinko had to do something while the others went out to the nearest Sake Bar in Tokyo. (Which isn't very close)  
  
Y. Bakura: New years day approaches.  
  
Shinko: Yes, and we need a party for that too.  
  
Seto: But we just had a party last night and it was stupid because of all the wine that spilled all over your white carpet.  
  
Shinko: Yes, my brother was drunk and Pegsy, well let's just leave him to the wine as well. At least they aren't here.  
  
Sephy: My present was awesome a huge sword! YAY!  
  
Shinko: I buy you a new sword every year and have since year five million B. C.!  
  
Seto: You're that old?  
  
Shinko: NO! but I need you boys to go and get party supplies for the New Years party.  
  
Sephy: Do you remember what happened when we tried to get that tree?  
  
Gene: Yeah! WE HAD TO CALL YOUR MOTHER AND TALK WITH HER AND ALSO HAD TO CALL FRED LOU!  
  
Everyone else: GASP!  
  
Y. Bakura: NO YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Shinko: Go on guys I'll teleport you to a Wal-Mart don't get lost or screw up this time!  
  
Marth: Do you own that Wal-mart too?  
  
Shinko: No. I own a Shin-mart!  
  
Marth: How come I don't work there too?  
  
Shinko: Cause you sell trees!  
  
Sephy: HAHAHA you sell trees!  
  
Seto: Let's get going, people we have to surprise all the other people coming that means Pegsy!  
  
Shinko: Pegsy? Oh great now we have started something....  
  
The group gets teleported to Wal-Mart, right in the middle of the toy section of the store.  
  
Sephy: Whoa! TOYS! Look it's a Cloud action figure!! Let's kill it!  
  
Right down the isle is Cloud, shopping for his wife's New Year's Present.   
  
Cloud: uhh.... Sephiroth? Since when did you come to Wal-Mart?   
  
Sephy: I was teleported here by a hot chic.  
  
Cloud: Whoa! You got my action figure... where's it's head?  
  
Sephy holds up a Sephiroth action figure holding the Cloud's action figure's head.   
  
Sephy: Mwhahahaha! I killed you!  
  
Cloud walks away with a huge sweat drop.  
  
Y. Bakura: Excuse me, Sephy we are here for party supplies.  
  
Marth: I wanna go to the Electronics! I have money and I need a new game for my Game Cube!  
  
Y. Bakura: Shu'up! Play Station 2 is better!  
  
Marth: YOU SHU'UP! GAME CUBE ROCKS!  
  
Gene: Umm... I like X-box. Time Splitters 2 is going to be the best!  
  
Marth: I want Star Fox Adventures!  
  
Y. Bakura: To hell with that! Try Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist Roses.  
  
Sephy: Can I get Kingdom Hearts on Gameboy Advance?  
  
Everyone else, INCLUDING Cloud: IT HASN'T COME OUT LIKE THAT YET AND NEVER WILL!  
  
Sephy: CRAP! I want Hamtaro!  
  
Gene: The ultimate killer.... wants Hamtaro? The RAT?!  
  
Hamtaro walks into the toy section and looks up at Gene.  
  
Hamtaro: My show got better ratings than yours you can call me a RAT or GERBIL OR EVEN A TURTLE but still I got better ratings.  
  
Gene: OH YEAH WELL I FOUND THE GALACTIC LAYLINE!  
  
Sephy: Let's go guys and get party stuff!  
  
Hamtaro: Why do you need party stuff?  
  
Marth: We are having a party. DUH!  
  
Hamtaro: Oh. I was coming to get something for Bijou.  
  
Sephy: HAHAHA hamsters shopping. Very funny.  
  
Marth: HAHAHA it's really funny.  
  
Hamtaro walks away.   
  
Sephy walks off but no one sees him.  
  
Marth: Let's go.  
  
The group decide to take a trip to the party supply area only to find that all of the supplies are gone!  
  
Seto: Ah shit now what?  
  
Gene: I guess we buy them from somewhere else.  
  
Seto: you really think Shinko will understand?  
  
Marth: She has to!  
  
Y. Bakura: Let's go raid the back of the store.  
  
Seto: WHAT?! I nearly got arrested when I snuck into my own house! I don't want to be arrested for sneaking into the back of a Wal-Mart!  
  
Y. Bakura: All right, look at it this way. You have 2 choices. You can A deal with Shinko, or B you can deal with the police. Who is worse?  
  
Everyone else: ....I'd rather deal with the police.  
  
Y. Bakura: See? This is just like raiding a tomb, but it's not booby trapped.  
  
Gene pulls out his caster gun and shoves it in his sock.   
  
Gene: I have 3 #9's, 4 #4's, and 13 #13's. If anyone messes with us, I can take them.  
  
Y. Bakura and Seto go and mug the Wal-Mart employees for their uniforms. Then the group went to the back of the store near the lay-a-away booth. Everyone had their uniforms and someone else's name tags, so they could get in.  
  
Executive guy: HEY YOU OVER THERE! I NEED YOUR HELP MOVING THE NEW SHIPMENT OF FURNITURE!  
  
Gene, Seto, and the Executive guy move the furniture.   
  
Y. Bakura: Heh heh heh. Looks like I'm free.  
  
Worker girl: Hey, Nancy. (taps Bakura on his shoulder) You didn't call me last night.  
  
Y. Bakura: My name is not Nancy.   
  
Worker girl: You have white hair, brown eyes, and YOUR NAME TAG SAYS NANCY!  
  
Y. Bakura: Wha? (looks at his nametag, and yes it says Nancy.) You don't understand, girl. My name is Bakura. Ryou Bakura.  
  
Worker girl: Not this again! I thought you had that multiple personality disorder fixed! My best friend.... thinks she's a guy. Listen, I'm going to help you out, Nancy, if my name is Martha!   
  
Y. Bakura: GRRR! I hate little girls like you! I'll use my Millennium Ring and send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Martha: Hey now, that's violent!  
  
Gene comes running up to Y. Bakura.  
  
Gene: Bakura! Let's find that.... whoa! You found yourself a babe?  
  
Y. Bakura: NO! I HATE THIS ABOMINATION!  
  
Martha: So you were just using me because you were lonely and I would protect you from your abusive father, Nancy!  
  
Gene: Nancy? Who's Nancy?  
  
Martha spies Gene's name tag.   
  
Martha: So, MR. ALLELUIA, you think you know everything about my best friend?   
  
Seto comes running up to the group.   
  
Seto: Come on! We have to find the stuff or Shinko will be pissed off.  
  
Y. Bakura: Not as pissed as I will be unless that GIRL goes away!  
  
Martha: Mr. Alleluia, what happened to you? You used to have black hair and really big eyes behind those ugly glasses.  
  
Gene: (looks at his nametag.) (thinks) I have to be the guy from the middle Asian place huh? Great... let's see what to say? (normal speaking) Actually, Martha, I had a face lift. And eye surgery.  
  
Martha: But you couldn't afford that on this salary.  
  
Gene: Wanna bet? Listen, leave your Nancy friend alone, she's under a lot of stress. Heh heh heh.  
  
Y. Bakura: Hmm... do you by chance know where the... gun department is, Martha?  
  
Martha: Oh no not that again! I didn't think that you were suicidal anymore! Sheesh! Your new friends must not take care of you.  
  
Y. Bakura: I wasn't going to kill myself. I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Martha: SOMEONE CALL THE MANAGER!!! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL THEM!! SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THEM!!  
  
Executive guy: What is it, Martha? Are these boys hitting on you?  
  
Martha: I can't tell you I have to see the manager.  
  
Marth finally gets in there.  
  
Marth: Oh crap! Bakura? Gene? Seto? What's going on here?  
  
(meanwhile somewhere in the electronics)  
  
Sephy: I love this game!! ^_^!!   
  
Sephiroth stole the Gameboy advance demo from a patch of little kids who are all standing around him, watching the killer at his work. Everyone stares at him, including the attendants at the desk. The man with green eyes, silver hair, and dressed in black is wrapped up playing Hamtaro for Gameboy.  
  
Little girl: Mister, can we play now?  
  
Sephy: Little kids, guess what? I don't want to let you play.  
  
Little boy: You have been playing for almost 5 hours. I have to try it out so I will know if that is what I want for my birthday. Let me play it.  
  
Sephy: Shu'up YOU BRATS!  
  
All the little kids: WAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Guy at desk: Sir! You have to let the kids play.   
  
Sephy: SHU'UP YOU FOO'! (continues to play madly)  
  
Guy at desk: Call the police. Get the manager. Hell call the pound I don't care just get this guy out of here!  
  
Other guy at desk: all right!  
  
Idiot: Hey, look what's going on in the lay-a-way department.   
  
Drunk: Hey, why don't we go watch?  
  
Gene, Marth, Seto, and Y. Bakura come running by really fast and make the Idiot and Drunk fall over.  
  
Sephy: Hey it's the guys. Better get ready to go then. I hope they got everything. ^_^!!  
  
Police: you sir there! You must see the manager for your awful behavior.  
  
Police 2: YEAH!  
  
Idiot: Oooh, hey let's watch this!  
  
Drunk: Okay!  
  
Sephy decides to make a break for it, running over Idiot and Drunk.  
  
Idiot: I never want to come to a Wal-Mart ever again.  
  
Drunk: Me too.  
  
They get up and leave.   
  
Sephy: GUYS THERE ARE PEOPLE CHASING ME!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Hell we know that!  
  
Gene: I'm more worried about Shinko than these guys, but who knows what they will make us do?  
  
Y. Bakura: Oh Shinko.... wonder what she's doing?  
  
(Back at Shinko's house)  
  
Shinko: I love Inu Yasha. It's a New Year's Marathon of Inu Yasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Outlaw Star, and the Final Fantasy anime! Check this out!  
  
(In Wal-Mart)  
  
Y. Bakura: I bet she's pissed.  
  
Seto: No kidding.  
  
Gene: Ahh!! Crap it's a wall!  
  
Real Nancy: Oh there they are! The guys who stole our uniforms!  
  
Real Mr. Alleluia: Yes! Hai! There they are! Let's get them!  
  
Soon enough, the real people by the names they stole, the police, the Executive Guy, Martha, and lots of loafs of bread surrounded Gene, Seto, Marth, Sephy, and Y. Bakura.   
  
Police 1: Hold on you criminals!  
  
Police 2: YEAH!  
  
Manager: Hmm... these are the ones that you caught?  
  
Martha: Yes! They stole the uniforms to try to sneak in the back.  
  
Manager: Hmm.... I see. Get them up into my office now!  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Manager: I am not impressed with your behavior. First, you Sephiroth, playing in the middle of all those kids. You are heartless. Next, you Y. Bakura and Seto, you stole those uniforms for the rest of the group to sneak in the back. Gene, you stole gum at the front counter! Marth, you didn't do anything wrong but go along with them. I have to punish all of you! What shall we do?  
  
Seto: I'm sorry! I should have got Kaiba corp. to make a whole bunch of party supplies!  
  
Gene: You didn't tell us that they could!  
  
Seto: In the teleportation, I lost my cell phone so I couldn't call the corp. We didn't know that we would be stuck in this situation!  
  
Gene: I bet Shinko's mom can help us with the situation!  
  
Manager: Your punishment will be you have to work here under constant surveillance until all the bread you destroyed is paid for.  
  
Everyone in the group: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Manager: And don't think you can get out of this one boys!  
  
The Manager throws off her hood to reveal Shinko!  
  
Gene: Shinko?!  
  
Shinko: YOU RUINED MY MARATHON! Inu Yasha was about to proclaim his love to Kagome and then I was called here because of your stupidity!   
  
Seto: I thought you said that you didn't own a Wal-Mart!  
  
Outside the building the Wal-Mart sign falls off to reveal a Shin-Mart!   
  
Shinko: I bought this place on E-Bay because of how much stupidity is in it and I knew I had to do something to get you employed here because you wouldn't do it willingly. Plus it's in the middle of anime world, so all your friends and enemies can come here and you can't do anything about it.  
  
Y. Bakura: What about the New Year's party?  
  
Shinko: That's later. Now you must work until then!  
  
Everyone else: GREAT! (sarcastic tone)  
  
(one hour later)  
  
Seto is working on his register when a tri colored headed boy comes up to the counter.   
  
Tri colored haired boy: Hello.  
  
Seto: Wha? CRAP! IT'S YUGI MOTO!  
  
Yugi: Hi, Seto! What are you doing here? I thought you owned a big corporation!   
  
Seto: YUGI? I... I...  
  
Yugi: It's none of my business. I'm just here to buy some cards!  
  
Seto: I thought that you got them all from your Grandpa's shop!  
  
Yugi: We get our cards somewhere, Seto.  
  
Seto: You mean you buy them here and take them to your shop? That's illegal!  
  
Yugi: it was that or smuggling them from Mexico.  
  
Seto: You... are very strange, Yugi.   
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Cloud is walking up to the cash register at the return desk.   
  
Cloud: Hello, ma'am, I need this item exchanged.  
  
Sephiroth: I am not a lady! I'm going to blow this place sky high!  
  
Cloud: -_-U Oh... look at you.... working at a Wal-Mart! Haha HAHAHA!  
  
Sephiroth: For your information, I don't work at Wal-Mart they are going out of business since Shin-Mart started. See? (holds up a graph telling about how horrible Wal-Mart is doing.) It's funny huh? We got the best stocks too! So what was this item you needed exchanged?  
  
Cloud: The item is my action figure. IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THE REAL ME!  
  
Sephy: DUH! Action figures are for kids.  
  
Cloud: And Hamtaro is for LITTLE kids!!  
  
Sephy: GRRRRR! YOU F**KING IDIOT HAMTARO IS NOT!  
  
Cloud: I'll have to report you to your manager.  
  
Sephy: NO!!!!   
  
(sometime later)  
  
Shinko: Ahh Inu Yasha.... boy isn't he a bishonen.  
  
Y. Bakura: I'm a bishonen!  
  
Shinko: Yeah, to my Yami.  
  
Seto: When is the party?  
  
Shinko: Well at this rate you'll always be working here in this store because you don't do enough and you piss off customers.  
  
Seto: Yugi and I were talking, not anything else!  
  
Gene: I didn't see Jim and we just got the cheapest Grappler items.  
  
Seto: Doesn't matter! I HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN!  
  
Shinko: Actually those guys that have been trying to take over your company sold it on E-bay and since I made extra money I went and bought it.  
  
Y. Bakura: Do you own your own credit company or something?  
  
Shinko: No. But that Mr. Master and Mr. Card and I are going to make out a deal, plus Mrs. Visa is working on a way for me to get more stuff they like me so much because I've tried to kill them and this is their peace treaty in a way.  
  
Y. Bakura: are you sure it wasn't your Yami?  
  
Shinko: I'm quite sure.  
  
Seto: Sounds about right.  
  
Y. Bakura: Yup.  
  
Shinko: All right you stupid idiots, I guess I can let you not work today... I know that you boys really were trying to make me happy!  
  
Gene: You got us figured out.  
  
Shinko: Hehehe! ^_^! I love it when you act like that.  
  
(at the party)  
  
Seto: I never want to go into a Wal-Mart again.  
  
Gene: Me either.  
  
Y. Bakura: Shinko, where is your Yami?  
  
Shinko: Oh, she got separated from me! I got an exersisum and she came right out! She even has a new body that looks like mine but her hair has silver streaks, her eyes are silver, and she got a whole new wardrobe. She is changing!  
  
Y. Bakura: Heh heh heh. Just the perfect time!  
  
Marth: YAMI BAKURA!! I NEED YOU IN HERE TO HELP ME MOVE SOME FURNITURE!  
  
Y. Bakura: WHAT? are you kidding me?  
  
Marth: No! It was all because we had to move furniture and you didn't that got us caught. And that Martha girl... she had blue hair and wore some type of medieval outfit.  
  
Shinko: Sounds like someone had too much wine.  
  
Y. Yoshi: We're Back!  
  
Pegasus: a dinosaur story!!  
  
Y. Yoshi: HELL YEAH!  
  
Shinko: sounds like my little brother is drunk.  
  
Y. Yoshi: Wha.... me? NA!  
  
Shinko: Since you got that name change from Spicy Trunks to Y. Yoshi, I think that wine has become your favorite food.  
  
Y. Bakura: Yami Shinko, please... come out!  
  
(Y. Shinko comes in the room wearing a short leather mini skirt and a black tanktop with a silver heart in the center. Her hair is up in a preppy way and she is strutting her stuff for everyone in the room.)  
  
Y. Shinko: Hello, Bishonen!  
  
Gene: What a babe!  
  
Shinko (who is wearing a long dress, also black, that has a kimono top and a silver wrap around belt): Excuse me, I'm not here to see the hoe of a Yami that I possess! We are here to celebrate New Years!  
  
Seto: I don't like her. She thinks that she can get everybody.  
  
Shinko: why, that's so thoughtful of you!  
  
Seto: It's not like I said it to cheer you up.  
  
Shinko: GRRRRR!  
  
Y. Bakura shakes his head and turns into Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Shinko chan!  
  
Everyone but Shinko: Bakura!  
  
Ryou: Yup... I believe so.... anyway, I'm sorry about the trouble my Yami caused. But am I late to the party?  
  
Shinko: Nope. Hehehe. But you can't have a real party without the party animal.  
  
Gene: I'm a party animal!  
  
Shinko: No, no, no. We were going to dress Y. Bakura up as the party animal as revenge for the Wal-Mart escapade.  
  
Ryou: The Wal-Mart escapade? Hmmm.   
  
Seto: This will make one hell of a bed time story, don't you think?  
  
Shinko: YOU WANNA GIVE THE KID NIGHTMARES?!  
  
Marth: You wanna sing a new year's song?  
  
Shinko: No.  
  
Marth: But... but....  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Marth: Fine, I'll sing a Japanese new year/christmas song!  
  
Everyone: NO MORE CHRISTMAS STUFF!  
  
Shinko: I think we should count down.  
  
Sephy: Now?  
  
Shinko: YES NOW!  
  
Gene: All right. 6579 seconds to go!  
  
(6570 seconds later, and everyone is now bloodshot eyes)  
  
Shinko: 9  
  
Marth: 8   
  
Sephy: 7  
  
Gene: 6, snore...  
  
Seto: 5, yawn  
  
Ryou: 4  
  
Y. Shinko: 3  
  
Pegasus (drunk off his ass): 2 hic million!  
  
Y. Yoshi (drunker off his ass): 1 million!  
  
Everyone else besides those two: Hell no we ain't counting down like that again!   
  
(the clock had struck midnight while they screamed at Pegsy and Y. Yoshi)  
  
Shinko: AHH! What's a party supposed to be without the countdown? That's just PEACHY!   
  
Sephy: YEAH... now what are we gonna do?  
  
Y. Bakura: (eying Y. Shinko's rear) Heh heh heh....   
  
Y. Shinko: Hey, Y. Bakura! Wanna go somewhere else?   
  
Y. Bakura: Huh? I thought I was Ryou! Oh well.... sure.... (his nose starts to bleed uncontrollably)  
  
Shinko: Ugh... it's hard to believe that back in ancient egypt that my yami was a Priestess serving under P. Seto.  
  
Seto: Really? I wondered why you looked so familiar.  
  
Shinko: Are you saying that she is ME in the past?  
  
Seto: I don't know. You both like killing sprees.  
  
Gene: And have nice.... fruits...  
  
Shinko: Ha ha ha. Very funny... -_-...  
  
Y. Bakura: Who doesn't like killing sprees?  
  
Sephy: I second that question!  
  
Gene: I don't like going and killing for no reason. It's not my style.  
  
Shinko: I'm opening a training dojo. What are we going to call it?  
  
Seto: You want to open a dojo?  
  
Shinko: Yeah, I'll let Marth be manager of Shin-Mart.  
  
Marth: Coolness.  
  
Shinko: But you will still sell trees.  
  
Marth: Damness.  
  
Seto: Hey what are we going to do about the party?  
  
Pegasus: You can order more wine.  
  
Y. Yoshi: YEAH!  
  
Shinko: I'm off to bed.  
  
Sephy: I come too!  
  
Shinko: Look. This is a lower rated fic so more people will read it, there can't be any of that in this fic... (whispers) I'll call you when I write a more lemony one not now.  
  
Sephy: Ok.... but hey! If we can't your Yami and Y. Bakura can't either.  
  
Shinko: They said go else where and have fun. That does NOT always mean what you imply to as on this matter.  
  
Sephy: I didn't say that I was after you, I just wanna sleep with you!  
  
Shinko: And that's what that means!  
  
Seto: Sephiroth, leave her be! Trust me, she'll write a fic and force you to if you don't stop that.  
  
Sephy: ...and this is a bad thing?  
  
Y. Shinko: Seto, the man just wants some and Shinko won't let him leave the house. He might go and recreate a dying country or something as wild as he is.  
  
Gene: Like I'm any different on that? Except with pirates and most Yamis.   
  
Sephy: Damn... yawn... I'm going to bed... and not with anyone!  
  
Shinko: ...sorry... this is for kids fic... I think...  
  
Y. Shinko: and we all rang in the new year bored as hell because of the rating of it...  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Note: No Wal-Marts were bought, sold, or destroyed in the making of this fic. No Wal-Mart will become Shin-Mart! T_T! Sephy and the others were not trying to imply about anything in particular, but...  
  
Sephy: Shinko! Yu'r lying!  
  
Shinko: At least not under you in this fic!  
Another note: Did you guys catch that "We're Back" and the "A dinosaur story" lines back in the story? That's a movie. Do you get it now? (They were drunk and went into the kids department of the movies in a store, I'm guessing)  
  
Hey!!!! I almost forgot! I'm having a party with all my bishonen and the others that you meet during my fanfics. Doesn't that sound cool? Well, there will be one for every holiday, some I don't observe like Martin Luther King Day (no offense or anything, I just don't think about it) and I might do one for Memorial Day since a lot of my family are military, but anyway here is the deal! On Valentine's Day, we will have a fic blowout, and I need requests for people to be in the fic. No it's not that you will have a major role, but it will be a sort of "List of Lovers" thing. YOU MUST REPLY THROUGH MY EMAIL OR YOU CAN NOT JOIN! Last time I had even a slightest interactive fic it was taken from me! You must have "List of Lovers for Shinko's story" as your subject and include this information:  
  
Name:  
Person you are dating:  
How Long: (forever does not count)  
Where you met:  
How you met:  
Age when you met:  
Engadged? When will the vows be exchanged?  
  
Only one person gets one anime or FF person. No Yaoi or Yuri in this. Sorry. Oh, and my date (I've chosen already) is Seto Kaiba. My Yami's date is Y. Bakura. Anyone else you can think of can be taken. I have to get these to you as close to Valentine's Day as possible so I need your replies BEFORE the First of February!! Oh, and my birthday is the 16 of February, so I won't have time to even think about working on fics right after the 14th. 


End file.
